TURBO TASTIC!
by percyjacksonseakid
Summary: the war has finished and ralph is back to wrecking things, glitch is managing sugar rush despite being nine years old, calhoon is shooting... fix it fixing a new game has come.
1. Chapter 1

I do** not own wreck it ralph**

* * *

ralph

i sit in the trash with the others by my side, fix it throwing his hammer up and down nervously, the glitch toying with Q-bert and the other homeless guys. i just sat there stairing at the tree stump,  
' hey wreck-er you ok? ' asked felix  
' yeah...fine ' i responded, ' i wonder what game is coming on today? '

' i think its this harry potter game ' said van, ' the guy in it looks hot  
i stared at her, ' are you turning into a girly-girl? ' i asked  
' no! ' she said thumping me on the shoulder  
' well lets go and have a look! ' said felix obviously wanting two get off the trash


	2. we meet the others

**I DO NOT OWN WRECK-IT RALPH, FIX IT FELIX, VANELLOPE VON SWEETZ, **

* * *

fix-it

we walked out the game when surge protector stopped us

' name. '

' WHO DO I LOOK LIKE BANANNA HEAD? ' yelled ralph

' name '

we our names and walked through

we arrived at game central station, sure enough a new game looked like it was being plugged in.

i looked up

' turbo time ' i read

' NO! WAY! '

another one was being plugged in next to it

' another shooting game ' said glitch ' when will they end? '

a boy and girl popped up beside us

' no. it isnt shooting ' said the boy

i jumped back

' oh sorry did i scare you? im poppy ' said the girl

' im citrographen ' said the boy.


	3. hes back!

**NOPE. DONT OWN IT, SADLY wahhhhhh!**

* * *

vanellope

' do you wanna come with us to sugar rush? ' i asked  
' sure! '  
ralph glared at me. as though trying to kill me

we arrived at sugar rush and felix looked at a watch ' five hours '  
' its a bank holiday tomorrow ' said ralph  
we walked on to my castle  
' so what are you in this game then? ' asked felix  
they eyed eatch other  
' well...i play this guy who... ' started citrograph  
' TURBO TASTIC! ' boomed a voice and i collapsed

i woke later in my room  
' what...what...what happened ' i said  
fix it who seemed to be crying said ' turbo is back... '  
' im sorry, who? '  
ralph and felix looked at each other  
' he broke your memory again ' said ralph  
' WHAT? '  
felix suddenly ran out the room tears draining his eyes


	4. why felix ran out the cave

**I DONT OWN WRECK-IT RALPH™ **

* * *

fix it felix

i sat on a jawbreaker rock and took of my hat, inside was a picture of me and Sergeant calhoon, i pulled it to my chest and cried  
' um...are you ok? ' asked citrograph coming over and sitting on the rock.  
i looked up unclasping my hat ' yeah, fine...fine '  
he saw the picture and smiled ' is that the girl from hero's duty? '  
' she i- was the girl ' i sobbed ' shes gone '  
' oh, ' he said ' dead gone or gone gone? '  
i shook my head ' d...d...d...e...e...ad... ' i said between sobs  
'oh... ' he said  
' its ok...'i said getting out my hammer and drying my hat with it ' lets go back inside '  
he nodded and we walked back into the volcano.


	5. we go back to heros duty

**i dont own it**

* * *

ralph.

i sat on the brown jawbreaker and looked at vanellope, now no one but me and felix and calhoon knew she was president.  
cirto and felix entered, felix wiping his eyes  
' whats up man? ' i said getting up  
' calhoons gone... ' said poppy popping behind them as felix burst out crying.  
' nice going, stink head ' said citro  
i smiled then looked at felix, i knelt down to his level and looked him in the eyes,  
' wanna go to heros duty? ' i asked  
he nodded and we ran off to game central.


	6. lets split up

ralph

we arrived at hero's duty as a thing tapped me on the back.

' BOO! '

' vanellope! citro! poppy! what are you doing? '

' were coming. '

we stepped out the train and stood in a large maze

' split up? ' i asked

' um...ok... ' said fix it

' you go with citro and vanellope, ill go with felix... '

we split up.


	7. i hate ralph

**dont own it...**

* * *

fix it felix.

we walked into the maze, we were quite far in when i noticed my hammer was gone

' HAMMER! ' i yelled ' where is my hammer '

' looking for something? ' said deep voice

' turbo ' i mutterd

' no. not turbo ' ralph came out with the glitch and citro by his side

' ralph? ' i asked stepping back and looking for poppy

' yes! ' said ralph

poppy was behind me, she slid hammer back in my belt

and drew her sword

suddenly ralph came behind us ' i would not do that if i were you '

poppy raised the sword and ralph's abnormal fist came at us


	8. the fungeon

**do not own anything**

fix it

i awoke on the floor, poppy sitting next to me tracing a pattern with her finger in the dusty sand.

i scrambled up ' where are we? 'i asked wiping my hat on my shirt

' in the fungeon '

' again? ' i sighed in desperation

poppy looked at me glumly ' they have gone turbo- literally turbo, ralph, vanellope and citro look like turbo '

i walked over to the cell bars

' no one is gonna break i- ' she started but i had broken three of the bars in that time

' wow ' said poppy and i swore she glitched

i could feel myself getting angry ' stay calm ' i whispered

then ralph burst in. but it wasn't ralph, he was wearing a weird mask and his fists were not as large

' RALPH! ' i started saying like the last time i was in there but he looked happy, grinning a toothy grin

' the king will see you now ' he said and i was knocked out again.


	9. NO!

**Felix**

I awoke on the floor again, but i could not get up. i twisted my head discovering my hands were cuffed, i looked up and also saw ralph was carrying me, his hands back to the abnormal size, he pushed open a gate and we were in the crown room

' ALL HAIL KING CANDY! ' sour bill

ralph dropped me and i landed on my feet, ralph pushed my head down just as candy walked in

' FELIX! ' he said, ' whats up my man? '

' besides this? ' i replied ' you like pink '

' salmon its obviously salmo- '

' WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH CALHOON AND POPPY? '

' your wife is dead, as you know, poppy... ' he glanced towards a room ' she's...somewhere '

i jumped up and managed to break free of handcuffs

look turbo, i want to know! NOW! ' i yelled hoping i sounded like ralph

he looked at the door again ' she's a proper human, we're...turning her into a videogame person. '

i dropped back ' WHY DO YOU KILL EYERYONE I LOVE! '

' 1. you love poppy? 2. im not killing her '

i blushed ' A. NO! B. WHY ARE YOU HERE? '

ralph picked me up by my feet ' LET ME GO! NOW! '

' no!' yelled turbo and ralph,

ralph took off my hat and hammer and balled his hands up

' NO! ' i screamed ' NO NO NO NO NO! '

ralph broke it, my hammer and hat

' well that was easy ' said turbo ' lets go and see your new ' girlfriend ' shall we? '


End file.
